My Father The Sniper
by The Drunk Fisherman
Summary: A boy now a man recounts his memories of his fathers tortured life after the war, then goes back home to finally put what his Father went through into words and maybe somehow understand his pain and get a look into what the life of a sniper was like. WWII
1. Chapter 1

**My Father The Sniper**

When I was young I would remember lying awake at night as my dad stumbled down the stairs awake from another one of his nightmarish bouts of his days in the war. Time to time I would get enough courage to tread silently down the stairs and sit next to him as he sat silently in his chair fresh tears running down his cheeks. The TV producing a surreal light on the whole scene before me. Me a six year old boy sat on the couch in my superman pajamas waiting for my father to utter a sound. After what seemed like hours he would look at me and produce a fake smile trying to make me feel better "go to sleep son I'm fine" I would hug him feeling as if I helped his madness and walk back up to my bedroom…but ever so silently I would close my door and sneak back down to the start of the stairs and stare as my father slouched back in his chair and close his eyes. But his nightmare wouldn't end he would mumble in his sleep. Once I did something I would never forget… I walked down to my fathers chair and grabbed his hand he jolted upright his hand around my neck, his eyes never opened. He released his grasp and put his head in his hands. "sorry James, don't now what came over me". This would have been fine but my parents had named me Tom. "James you think this is ever going to end" . I nodded staring at my half asleep father. "You were always the optimist James…but I don't think I can go back to the world I've killed too many" I remember a small voice that belonged to myself "no daddy you'll be okay". My father tipped his head back in his half sleep stupor still thinking I was his buddy from the war and laughed "You been drinking again James…daddy hahaha". He silenced himself and turned to stare at the wall "James…even if I do make it back my life will be hell, all those souls taken by a slight pull of my finger" Scared feeling as If I was going to be caught I ran back upstairs still hearing my father talk to "James". To this day I never told my old man what occurred that night…" That might change".

"A Night Untold"

Day n/a - 08:12:55

Tom Walker JR

Dothan , Alabama

Tom knocked on the door his laptop in hand and a recorder in the other. The door opened to reveal an old man with a flattop and a military like posture. Tom stared at the man for a second then held out his hand. "How you doing old man" The man smiled and hugged him "son its been so long" Tom followed his father inside " Is that Junior honey" A female voice crooned from the kitchen. "Yes Marie he came to visit" He turned to Tom "sit down son lets talk" Tom set down his laptop as him mom came over and kissed him on the cheek laying a biscuit and a cup of coffee at the table for him. "about that dad…I actually came over as a work visit, I have to talk to you dad" His father took a drink from his coffee and unfolded his paper "sure son we will talk of course we will talk" Tom stared at his father "you don't understand Dad I want to talk about the war" Silence emanated from the house His father slowly unfolded the paper and looked straight at him " the war Tommy" He nodded "yeah Dad the war" His father always the perfectionist regained his composure and stood up "very well, we will make our way to my study then" Tom followed his father up the stair still somewhat scared remembering his childhood spankings in the study. "well son sit down and tell me what's on your mind" Tom sat down opposite of his father "I'm writing a book dad…about the war about you" His father chuckled "Jesus Tommy about me I cant even recall talking to you about the war" Tom gulped this was the moment he was dreading "You did dad…when you woke from your nightmares" His father raised an eyebrow "yes Tommy I know about the nightmares I relive them every night it seems". "Well dad one night after you fell asleep in the living room I came down and…and you thought I was James" His father swiveled around in his chair not one for showing weakness even to his own son. "how…how do you know about James". He stared at the back of his fathers chair "you talked in your sleep…said you couldn't come home after all the death you caused" His father swiveled back around "All right Tommy I will tell you and you can write your book… but once this is done you wont ever bother me again". "Sure Dad" His father slammed his fist down on the desk "Dammit I buried these memories for a reason…I'm sorry Tommy were should I start" Tom looked at his father rand turned on the recorder "Its okay Dad just start at basic and don't worry we wont go through this all today I'm in town for a few weeks we can break it down" His father stuffed a wad of tobacco in his pipe and lit it " Okay basic were to start its been so long"

**Authors Note - This story is a work of fiction ( IT IS NOT TRUE) if it anyhow encompasses similarities to an individual or a person of history it is a mere coincidence.**

**Read and Review **


	2. Chapter 2

"Back To Basic"

Day 1 - 13:23:31

Tom Walker .SR 

U.S Army Training Camp

Tom sat next to some lanky boy from Tennessee as the bust bounced and rocked over the potholed road. The boy he found out whose name was James Hawthorne looked over at him "you nervous Tom". "Hell yeah I'm nervous…haven't had a cigarette in three hours now" he patted his pockets as to signify the fact. He was about to ask some greasy haired guy up front if he had a smoke when the bus slammed to a stop throwing him against the front of his seat. A man in green fatigues and a campaign hat stepped on to the bus. He took half a second to scan the seats looking at each of them in turn, then all hell broke loose. "What the hell are you cocksuckers staring at!" He grabbed one person and threw them out of the bus "all of you get the hell out of my bus, and get on your faces!" Tom quickly grabbed his bag and rushed forward, his eagerness to escape only greeted by the drill instructors boot in his ass sending him sprawling to the dirt. "On your faces, and into the front lean and rest position!". One recruit still laying flat on his stomach having no idea what front lean and rest position was looked around getting the picture too late. The instructor walked over and planted his boot on the recruits back "push up position dumb shit!" He walked to the front of them "Up!" Groans emanated from the weaker recruits. Tom fared well for the first few minutes, working on his daddy's farm gave him a slighter physical edge than most. But after the 45th up…down his muscles were screaming in agony, half the group were barely lifting themselves off the ground and a few were just lying motionless. "Get up you sons of bitches and form a straight line!". They scrambled into line and waited for their instructors further orders. The man walked down the line looking at each one of them in turn, daring them to do something wrong. "all right move your asses to the big green building in front of you…if any of you dumb shits can read that's the armory!". Tom ambled forward through a cafeteria style line "hey Mac!" He turned a tubby man in a Brooklyn dodgers T-shirt "Hey Mac what's youse size" Tom realized the man was the quartermaster " Medium long" The man slapped his forehead "Mac…what's size youse boots Gary does the fatigues man", "oh sorry…11 ½ then". The man handed him a laced together pair of black combat boots. Tom moved forward to the next quartermaster "Hey there recruit what's your size" A friendly southern drawl not unlike his own said. "Are you Gary" The man tipped back his patrol cap "sure am, now hurry on up before I get my ass kicked by Harrison" Tom looked back to see his instructor walking up "medium long pants and jacket" he spouted off as quickly as he could. His personal items safely in a bag around his shoulder with his clothes, boots, toiletries and so on balanced precariously on his right side he made his way slowly following the shouting of his instructor to the barracks" …."DAD!"

**Authors Note: I have had some complain about my punctuation, yes it could use a little work but as long as the readers can understand it I couldn't give a rats ass. I a**

"Just Beginning"

Day n/a - 08:12:55

Tom Walker JR 

Dothan , Alabama

"DAD!" He yelled at his father who seemed to have drifted off to sleep. His father awoke with a start "what…sorry son". Tom smiled "No dad its okay you're an old man" His father shook his fist good naturedly "watch it sonny boy I may be old but I can still whup your ass" He folded up his laptop and got up "No dad I better get back to the hotel, Ill come back tomorrow and see you then". His father yawned and got up "sure Tommy Ill be waiting" Tom walked to the door of his fathers study and turned around. "Dad…did James die" His father looked upon him with a sad look that only could have been produced by a man that had seen too much pain and death "Guess you'll find out wont you Tommy…see you tomorrow" He stepped out and hugged his mom goodbye before stepping into his rental and starting it up. So many thoughts entered his mind about what his father went through, maybe it was something tragic, maybe he just saw too much. Tom banished these thoughts from his mind and took a left going back to his hotel, sad and excited at the same time "after all these years of emotion detachment, my father is going to share it all with me" He thought.

**Authors Note: I have had some complain about my punctuation, yes it could use a little work but as long as the readers can understand it I couldn't give a rats ass. I'm not writing my college thesis I am just writing some story loosely based on the call of duty series, so chill out there man**

**P.S yes I know this story is very slow plot wise and you are probably craving the gut wrenching action but stay with me…it will get there besides if you have cared enough to continue to chapter two you probably can hold your horses long enough to sit through another chapter of basic before 18 year old boys get sent home in a casket because of some German soldiers bullet.**

**Read and Review**


End file.
